Horror House
by AP100
Summary: My October/Halloween Story.
1. Royal Ruins

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my October/Halloween themed Fanfic. It's rated T to be safe.**

 **C̷̩͐h̴̥͑a̵̙͋p̷̝̄t̴̡̒e̶͓͒r̵̿͜ ̷͉͒1̶̰́:̴̥̕ ̵͍̿W̴̘͋ë̸̠́l̶̦̔c̴̘̍ȍ̷͓m̴͙͠é̷̠ ̸̰̑t̶̝̏o̷͕̿ ̵̣͠R̸̡͘ơ̷̥y̵̥̆a̴̖̔l̸̟̾ ̶̖̑R̵̩͋ṵ̶͐i̶͙̓n̸̞̓s̷̯̎**

 **This story will adapt to polls I make after each chapter for you, the readers to vote on.**

Welcome to the Loud House. It's a very crazy place. But what's to be expected was not what happened. I'll get to that later. Let's meet our main hero. It was a white haired boy you all know and love, Lincoln Loud.

"Hello, Welcome to the Loud House, you seem to have caught me at a strange time, I just woke up from a nightmare." It was true, it was actually very late. Everybody else in the house was fast asleep. "Maybe I should tell you about it. It's rather quick and farfetched though, and I don't know if it means anything."

Lincoln's Nightmare

Everything was terrible, Royal Woods was in ruins, red sky, black clouds, it was all bad. Lincoln himself looked older and in poor conditions. Lincoln then saw a bunch of adult weirdos that looked like they were wearing incomplete and trashy sets of knight armor from medieval times. "Well, let's take care of these freaks so we can get our food later, okay Lauren?" This Lincoln said, as he grabbed an axe.

Lincoln got up to confront the weird people, and when one jumped at him, the nightmare ended.

Loud House

"I'm trying to figure it out. I mean, I know I rushed into telling you an everything, and that it is farfetched, but I just figured you'd like to know." Lincoln said. "I'll figure it out in the morning." He finished as he went back to sleep.

The Next Day at School

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Clyde, Lincoln's best buddy, asked him. Clyde was a kind kid. Though, he wasn't exactly the most sensible person.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had this weird nightmare, but it's probably not a big deal." Lincoln said. They continued walking through the hall.

"What was it about though? You can tell me." Clyde said. He always was a goofball.

"Fine, but don't say I warned you. Royal Woods was in ruins, everything looked bad, and I seemed older. These weird people dressed as knights attacked me or something, I couldn't understand it." Lincoln said muttering about the strange experience.

"Well, try not to think too hard on it. Royal Woods would never fall like that." Clyde said.

"Even if it does we got a few years judging by my age in the Nightmare. So we're good for now." Lincoln said.

Later

Lincoln got home from school. This day was pretty tiring, so he decided to take a nap.

Lincoln's Dream

Lincoln found himself in the ruins of Royal Woods again. He saw his other self again, though this time the other Lincoln only seemed 1 year older. He was running around panicked with the axe he had before. The other Lincoln then stopped as he looked over to see more of the freaky knight people.

"More of those weird Zombie People." He said as he lifted his axe. "Well Lauren, time for a game of Chop-Chop."

Lincoln woke up suddenly again. "Seriously, what's that future and why should I care?" Lincoln asked.

"I can show you male sibling." Lisa said. "I can help you reach the conclusion of this supposed future you're seeing if you wish." Lisa informed her older brother.

"Thanks Lisa, it would be nice to get some closure on this." Lincoln said.

In the world of Lincoln's "Nightmare"

The older Lincoln, now looking a few years older like before. He was in what appeared to be a rundown version of his house. "This place could fall over any second, and I can't get any help without dealing with Her freaky knight minions." Lincoln said. "I better check on Leni." He said as he went upstairs.

Normal World.

Lisa had her computer connected to a watch device Lincoln remembered from one of his dreams. On the screen was the same nightmare version of Royal Woods. "As you can observe male sibling, this device is presenting to us a run down future of Royal Woods." Lisa said, she then looked over to him. "Be thankful that this won't happen to us." She said.

"We can't just leave that place like that. Can't we help?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't be preposterous. Going there would be foolish. If you want to convince me, you'll have to put more effort into it than that brother." Lisa said.

"It would be a big scientific discovery wouldn't it?" Lincoln said, he knew his smart little sister had a weakness to make discoveries.

"Fair enough, we can go, I'll gather everybody we need to the living room." Lisa said.

Later

The family except for the parents and Lily were in the living room. "Attention fellow siblings. I have something to share with you, we're going somewhere else for a while." Lisa said.

"Like a vacation?" Lana asked excited.

"Not exactly" Lincoln said as he got up from his spot on the couch.

Nightmare World

Lincoln walked downstairs and looked out the window to see a bright green light being inspected by more of the freaky knights. "How should I get rid of them? I have an Axe, and a Crossbow. If I get on the roof with the crossbow, it will be safer, but I have more experience fighting with an axe." Lincoln said.

 **You decide in The Poll for this Chapter. I count Poll Votes _Only,_ not reviews.**

 **A/N: Hello everybody, this was the first chapter of my October/Halloween story. You can change it by voting on the polls. This was an idea from MasterCaster. Loud House owned by Chris Savino, and the Horror House world is owned by me and Caster.**


	2. Why Did You Come Here

**This is the second chapter of my October story. Credits to content on previous chapters. New content will be given credits at the End of this Chapter.**

 **Ć̵̙͍͑̿͠h̴̟͓̊ả̵̜̦͚͊͊p̷̡̛͔͔̲͑̌t̴̰̐͐͛ḙ̴̛̼̬͍̒͗r̷̢̧͍̩̈́̎ ̷̦̲̒͜2̴̩̟̤͑̄̊͆:̶̛̲̀͗̕ ̵͖̹̓͌͒̚W̷̨̜̦͋̓͂h̶͈̓̊ỵ̶̗̝̔͛͘̚ ̸̳̅̈́̽̕D̷̹̠͋͝ỉ̸̛͉̪̓d̵̢͐͛͝ ̷̗̥͍́̄Y̵̺͔̏͝ó̶͇̟̗ů̵̧͙̙̍̚͠ ̵̢̜͔̇̿̈́͘C̴͎̻̞̻̍͌o̵̦̦̩̭͗͑̐m̵̝̏́͆̿e̸̡̛͉͕̭͝ ̵͙̞̭̀͝H̶̡̳̮͖͊̄̎ȩ̸͚̬̔̈̀̃ͅr̷̘͉̎̽̓̅ḗ̵̥̯͙̇  
**

 **This story will adapt to polls I make after each chapter for you, the readers to vote on.**

 **Previous Chapter's Poll: 66% of votes chose for Horror Lincoln to say safe with a Crossbow.  
The Alternate Axe Path will be shown in the bonus chapter on Halloween.**

Horror Lincoln made up his mind and grabbed the Crossbow. "It's best I stay safe. I don't know if Her soldiers got any tougher." He said before rushing up to the attic so he could get on the roof. Once he managed to get up there, he saw the weird soldiers on the ground level. Now, because he was on the roof, he was basically on the 3rd floor. Lincoln loaded the Crossbow and aimed at one of their backs. He shot them, and it hit them in the back, knocking them down dead.

"What the?" A female soldier said, before looking up to see him on the roof. "Hey, come down here and fight like a man." She screamed. Lincoln had no idea who this person was, but it was natural for what was once a big city to have a lot of people you've never seen. But what was scary about the soldiers is that they had eyes that looked blood stained. They were black with a red iris, so it really just looked like a red ring.

'Man that's not natural' Horror Lincoln thought. "How about No? I'll shoot you from here." He said. He then loaded it up again and shot the soldier in the head. Lincoln looked over at the other two living soldiers who ran away. "That's right, run away to Her! And tell her she can go die for me!" He said. "Well, I better see what weird light is." He finished as he walked back through the attic window, down to the ground floor.

He walked out the front door holding an Axe, the same one our Lincoln saw him use before. Before he knew it, the light was showing the Loud Family standing there. Horror immediately recognized that they looked just like his family, and assumed they weren't real. "Oh, just a hallucination. So I guess those soldiers weren't here to inspect it." He said before walking away. His nasty voice caught the attention of the siblings, and Luna interrupted.

"Hold it dude! What are you talking about here?" Luna asked the horror version of her brother. He stopped walking and just put his head down.

"I can do without hallucinations today. Thanks." He said before walking.

"Wait, that's white hair, and the shirt. Hey, I saw you before!" Lincoln yelled at his horror counterpart.

"Strange, none of my hallucinations said that one before." Horror Lincoln said, he turned around and showed to them that he was in fact Lincoln, but in some messed up future. He tapped on Lincoln's head, proving them to be real. "You're real, but you're also my family. This doesn't make sense. Unless...Wait! I know what you are. There was a guy here before. What was his name again? Blink or something... anyway, my point is that you must be one of those alternates he told me about." Horror Lincoln said.

"That would be correct. I used this watch to allow access to here. Some of us wanted to help, other's wanted to see it personally just for the sake of it." Lisa said. Lucy turned her head slightly, as she and Lisa were in the second group.

"Why though? If you knew my world was like this, why did you come here. I mean, you want to help, that's cool and all, but, it's been a couple years since I saw the last person who came here willingly." Horror Lincoln said. Just the sound of that statement worried the Loud Kids about what they've gotten into.

"I don't get it, if this is an alternate of our world, why are you huge? Is that this world's thing?" Lana asked, her 6 year old mind still oblivious to quite a few things.

"No, this world, it's, well, I'm not sure. The year is 2021 if that helps." Horror Lincoln said. This information shocked everybody. 4 years in the future? Horror Lincoln was 15? Even for 15 year old males, Lincoln looked kinda tall. He had his axe over his shoulder.

"Well, I noticed you mentioned this person named 'Lauren' before, who is she?" Lincoln asked his horror self. Horror Lincoln just smirked and swung his axe at Lincoln, stopping in front of his face.

"Say hello to Lauren, I promise, she doesn't bite, usually." Horror Lincoln said.

"You named your axe?" Lynn asked.

"Don't judge me." Horror Lincoln responded. "We should get inside." He finished. He and the classic family headed inside. "Make yourselves comfortable, which should take about 5 minutes." He claimed.

"Wow, what happened to this place?" Luna asked.

"Hold on, I'll go get somebody I want you to meet." Horror Lincoln said before walking up the stairs.

"Who could he be getting?" Luan asked the family.

"I think I heard him talk about this world's Leni before, but it's just a blur at the moment." Lincoln said. As footsteps could be heard, they could see who was with Horror Linc. "And it seems I'm correct." Lincoln said. There stood Horror Leni, she didn't look too much different, but she wore raggedy clothes, a mask over the bottom half of her face, and she was 20.

"Whoa!" Luna screamed. "What happened to her dude?" Luna asked the horror brother. He just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, can we meet the others?" She requested.

"Not possible, they're dead." Horror Lincoln said. "Some got a very bad illness, some were dead from when this disaster struck." Horror Lincoln said pointing outside the window.

"Wow, that's pretty saddening." Lincoln said. "Wait what's that sound?" He asked. It sounded like a march. Horror Lincoln looked out the window and sighed.

"More of those weird soldiers." Horror Lincoln. "Hey little me, I got an idea." He said as he grabbed a sword he stole from a soldier. "Help me fight em off, while your sisters watch over mine." He said.

"I'm not too good at fighting. Maybe I can just stay here and watch her too." Lincoln said.

"Relax, I'll disarm the idiots first and then we can pound em." Horror Lincoln proposed.

"Well, if that's your plan dude, then we can look after her ourselves." Luna said.

"Your choice little me. What's it going to be?" Horror Lincoln rhymed.

 **You decide in The Poll for this Chapter. I count Poll Votes _Only,_ not reviews.**

 **A/N: Hello there everybody. That's the second chapter, I know these things aren't long, but I didn't prioritize on length here. Previous appearing content was credited last chapter. The only new content was Horror Leni, which is owned by me. Later.**


	3. This Is Who I Am

**A/N: Previous appearing content has been credited in previous chapters. If there is new content it will be credited at the end of this chapter.**

 **C̵̲̏̃̊ḥ̶͓͛͝à̸̝̥̓ṕ̴͉̖̹ţ̸̞͂̏ḙ̶̩̜͛͠r̵̗͓̭͌̌ ̵̱͕̽̊͜3̵̢͘:̴̱̖̬͌̈̈́ ̴̮̈́T̵͍͘ḧ̴̥͍̰̕í̷̪s̷̗͐͛̐ ̷̜͔̉͗I̶̳̙͗̾s̵̞̮̋̋ ̵̗̿W̸͉͉̟̕h̸̤͋͑̽ö̶͕̟́̂͊ ̸̨̘̖́I̵͙̱̔̽͌ ̶̜͎̗̌Ȃ̶̘̽m̶̗̓**

 **This story will adapt to polls I make after each chapter for you, the readers to vote on.**

 **Previous Chapter's Poll: 100% of votes chose for Classic Lincoln to help Horror Fight.  
The Alternate Protect Horror Leni Path will be shown in the bonus chapter on Halloween.**

Lincoln sighed and walked up to his Horror Counterpart and took the sword. "If you insist, I guess I'll help" He said. He was suddenly finding himself squeezed by his other self.

"Awesome little dude. Now let's go on a slaughter." Horror Lincoln said before walking out the door, Classic following behind.

'This dude is nuts.' Lincoln thought to himself.

Horror started by keeping his promise of making sure the soldiers were unarmed before Classic did anything. Horror Lincoln ran up to the first guard who also had an axe, and they clashed their axes together. Horror did a spin technique and sent the soldier's axe flying. He then shoved her to the ground to move on to the next one. Classic started walking up with hesitation.

"They're nothing but mindless zombies now kid, there's no going back for them now." Horror Lincoln said as he smacked another soldier in the head with the blunt end of the axe. Lincoln nodded slightly and stabbed the soldier on the ground, killing her.

"That doesn't feel right." Lincoln said. He then got a response from his older self.

"Trust me, I thought the same thing when me and Lauren got our first kill, but you get used to it after a while when you know you're doing the right thing in the long run." Horror Lincoln said. Lincoln was amazed at how Horror basically rubbed it off as if killing was an everyday activity, though with what Lincoln knew of his other self, it probably was.

The next soldier Horror Lincoln dealt with had a weapon known as a Guandao. It was like a big wooden staff with a large blade on one end. Horror remembered seething them in martial arts movies. "Seriously, this weapon is only good against an unarmed opponent." Horror Linc said. The soldier tried hitting him with it, but he grabbed the wooden staff area below the blade, and chopped it, taking a chunk of the staff and the blade.

"And that's why you idiot." Horror Lincoln said, stabbing the blade into the soldier's torso. Lincoln was amazed his horror counterpart knew so much about weapons. It was rather strange actually.

'How long has he been doing this?' Lincoln thought. He heard footsteps from behind and swung the sword behind him. He managed to cut a soldier across the waist area when they were sneaking up on him.

"Nice." Horror Lincoln said. While looking at his classic self, he swung his arm to his right, hitting another soldier in the head. "That should be all of them." He said.

"Oh thank goodness. Is this what your every single day is like? Fighting for your life on the edge of life and death?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, basically." Horror said. He started to round up any weapons the soldiers were using and brought them inside. He got a look from Classic, he knew how to respond. "I have to round these up or else scouting soldiers will come by and re-use them for their other soldiers." He said.

"Wow, you're pretty smart for somebody who's living the apocalypse." Lincoln said.

"It has benefits, but none for your stomach. I don't think you want to know what I eat, so stay inside while I find what to eat." Horror Lincoln responded before walking back out.

"Man the guy is crazy." Lincoln said. "He uses an axe and charges into a crowd like that?" He continued.

"Linky is a little nuts but his heart is in the right place." Horror Leni spoke out of the crowd.

"Yeah, I saw the eyes of those soldiers, defiantly evil. But they can't be resupplying their lives forever." Lincoln said.

"That's true." They looked over to see Horror Lincoln walking into the front door. "It's about time I explain a few things right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think do dude." Luna said.

"Alright, I may as well start at the core of this problem. When I said everybody was dead, I was actually lying, there is one of us other than me and Leni who is still alive. That's Lynn." Horror Lincoln said.

"She did this?" Lana asked looking out the window.

"Yep. A few years ago we had a new leader you could say, the problem with this guy was that he actually allowed crime to run through the streets." Horror Lincoln said.

"What does Lynn have to do with this?" Luan asked.

"In my universe, Lynn was unfortunately born with an insanity problem, it's a very serious issue and we did our best to take care of her. But when that guy came around, allowing crime, her insanity led her to somehow killing him. I can't remember the details because I lost some of my memory from when I was hit in the head." Horror Linc said pointing to his big head bandage.

"Well, what happened next?" Lincoln asked his horrific self.

"Well, after that, Lynn ended up taking over cause everybody liked her for killing that evil dude. But now she's gone completely mad, cutting off the borders of the city, the entire city looks like a nuke went off here, and she even injured us. She hit me a flail to my head and smashed Leni's jaw." Horror Lincoln said referring to why Horror Leni wore the mask over her lower face. "This is who I am man."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lincoln asked his alternate.

"We welcome the end of this Era." Horror Lincoln said. "Now, any ideas on what we should do. We could take the easy way in and bash through everything, or, we can play a safer path by sneaking, but that will take more time and effort to pull off."

 ** **You decide in The Poll for this Chapter. I count Poll Votes _Only,_ not reviews.****

 ** **That's Chapter 3. Horror Lynn, who is now confirmed to be a character, is owned by me. The rest of the content had been credited previously, I see no need to do it again. Later.****


	4. The Crazy Sister

"C̶̯̅h̶̝̗̐ä̵̭́̂p̵͐ͅt̷̤͍̕e̴̗͓̅r̷̰̃̉ **̵̹͓̬̂4̷̬͌:̶̯̏̈́͂ ̴̹͛T̸̢̖͈͒̎͘h̸̍̅̉ͅȇ̷͖͂̄ ̸͇̟̱͑̏C̵̪̓̏͜r̸̢̩̰͒a̴͖͈͊̈z̸͕̗̀̕y̸̢͔̱͗ ̵̢̰͋Ṡ̴͍͈i̸̡̗̹̊͗s̶̭̥̝̓̍͘ť̵͙͚̲̆ë̵̢̥̠́̈r̷̡͉̰͒͑̎**

 **This story will adapt to polls I make after each chapter for you, the readers to vote on.**

 **Previous Chapter's Poll: No votes were received, the default path is chosen to Break In.  
**

 **Alternate path will be shown on Halloween's Bonus Chapter.**

The two families were walking up the street ready to take this problem head on. "We're going to do this before this gets uncontrollable." Horror Lincoln said. "I've been managing to keep some kind of balance for years, but that won't last forever you know."

"Yeah, and it was a great plan, just try to get in as fast as possible, I mean, we clearly have no time to waste here." Lincoln said to his horrific self. "So, what exactly are you going to do to this world's Lynn anyway." He asked.

"I'm not going to lie, I may have to kill her, but I'm hoping it won't have to come down to that. By medical definition, she's still sick, and I want to help her, but I can't do that when she's swinging a sword at me." Horror Lincoln explained. "She's still my sister, and if it comes down to killing her, more parts of me are going to die, and I already have enough dead parts." Horror Lincoln said. He just kept walking while twirling his axe around with his hand.

"Why do you do that with your axe?" Lana asked.

"Lauren likes it." Horror Lincoln responded.

"Even if that thing was alive, I don't think it would like it if it was getting twirled around like that." Luan said.

"Yeah, well, lucky for you, you're not her." Horror Lincoln responded as he kept walking as if the conversation wasn't happening. "Oh by the way, we should probably get that guy who's in our way." Horror said pointing his axe at the soldier in the way. "If we don't, he'll report back we're on the way."

The soldier was intimidated by the amount of opponents ahead. So he ran. They chased after him, and somehow, no matter how many turns he tried to take, he was always blocked again by one of the Louds. I was like those funhouse gag mazes made of mirrors. The chase went on for a long time too, which resulted in covering a great distance. So much distance that they got to the old mansion that used to be the Tetherby mansion.

The soldier ran up to the front door, looking back to see nobody behind him. "I made it." When he looked forward however, he got jumped and chopped up by an axe as Horror Lincoln was somehow standing right there.

"Mission Failed you walking toothpick. Seriously, do these guys ever eat anything?" Horror asked himself. The others ran up the same path the guy did before.

"How on Earth did you get here so fast?" Lori asked.

"You learn a thing or two in my condition. Also, if you're in my condition, you need to make sure what you learn stays in your head." Horror Lincoln said. "Now, let's get in there." Horror Lincoln said as he broke the front door down in a single swipe of his axe.

"Shouldn't there be guards or something?" Luna asked looking in.

"I guess I killed most of them already. I wouldn't be surprised if the ones that are here ran away." Horror Lincoln said.

"Oh, I see we have an ego in our brave warrior right here." A voice up the staircase said. When the two families looked up, they saw an older Lynn, who honestly was dressed about as well as an empress of the apocalypse could look, but it defiantly looked better than most of the clothing you'd see in the situation.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd come down here and fight me." Horror Lincoln said.

"There would be no point! You've gotten rid of everything that was making my life so well. You've killed all my soldiers, you've stolen good food sources, and you've even started breaking what's supposed to be my new home." She yelled walking down the stairs. She then took of the makeshift crown she was wearing. "You rule this damn city if you want." She said throwing it at her brother. "I'm out of here, see you never again." She grumbled.

That's when Horror Linc interrupted. "Wait, if you're not power driven crazy anymore, why do we still have to be enemies?"

Horror Lynn stopped and turned slightly. "Because I deserve to be in a jail cell." She said.

Horror Lincoln then scratched his head. "Well, that is true, but if you stick with me I can at least get you something better than a rusty cell."

"It baffles me how you're so willing to help me after I ruined our lives. You should be killing me right now. Take that axe and smash my head in with it, please." Horror Lynn begged.

"Not going to happen, we're going to get proper help, and this city is going to be better than it was before all this." Horror Lincoln said.

 **As if these things were not short enough already, but I need to say something right now. I'm aware Chris is gone, so for now, I'll change my credits. Loud House is now owned by Nickelodeon, and I will just say that so I don't have to say specific names. Now, since that's out of the way, I'm sorry this story hasn't been very eventful and seems rushed, I just wanted a simple story to explain things. In a few days I will release the epilogue, and the bonus chapter on Halloween, later.**


	5. Aftermath

**This is the final chapter that is canon to the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Aftermath.**

 **Year: Summer of 2022  
**

Royal Woods was under heavy reconstruction for a year. They rebuilt all the damaged buildings, provided medical aid to any surviving living beings, and threw any criminals they could find in jail after they were treated. Speaking of emergency services, all 911 Emergency Services had remade stations that were better than they were before. The Classic family also went back to their home universe. Now for the man of the hour, Lincoln.

Lincoln had his head patches professionally examined, and had regained most of his sanity from the therapy he went through. His bloody eye that he always had patches over could not be fixed unfortunately, but he could still see out of it, so they gave him a special pair of contact lenses to make his bloody eye seem normal, and improve the bad vision he had.

Leni was also helped greatly. She too got therapy for her minor insanity issues, but they passed quickly. She also got dental attention for her broken teeth.

As for Lynn, she got put in an insane asylum, and is only allowed visits from Lincoln and Leni. She does appreciate the visits since she is not able to do much.

The town got a new mayor since the last one "disappeared" as they say. Since most of the citizens moved away before the rampage started, they got to live, and were now returning. Now let's pop in on our heroes, who was now living in their old house that got renovated. Since Leni was an adult now, they were both able to live there without need of supervision, and Leni got a job to help pay for bills and other necessities. Lincoln in the meantime was doing extra work on the house, such as handling the lawn work, dusting out the attic on occasion. Speaking of which, here he comes from outside, sweaty from the temperatures while working on the outside of the house.

"Hey there, it's been a year hasn't it? Man yard work puts heat on a guy in the summer." Lincoln said. He had his axe hung up on the living room wall like a display. "That old thing? Yep, got me through the tough times, but the city is up and running again and the fact that I saved it has been over the news a lot. You can only imagine the kind of attention I get from people because of the fact." He chuckled to himself. "Oh boy, I sure hope you guys are real and I'm not just letting what's left of my brain get to me." He said before he sat on the couch with a soda.

"It's been so long in that destroyed state, it's going to take a while for the fixed feeling to get back into swing with me." He said after taking a sip. "Lynn has been fine too, I mean, she's technically a criminal, but we're allowed to visit still, and she's not doing anything wrong in there." He said. "I'm sure she'll be fine serving her sentence." He said. "Well, I mean, there's not much more to see here, unless you want to watch me clean the attic.

The front door opened then. "Linky, I'm home." Leni said joyfully.

"Hey Leni, I suppose from your cheery attitude that work went well." Lincoln said, continuing to drink his soda.

"You bet, It's great that this job is something I can really enjoy." Leni said.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit." Lincoln said going upstairs. Once upstairs he started talking again. "Well, looks like there is more for you to see. Since there is now room in the house, Leni took the Master Bedroom, and I took the room that used to be her and Lori's a few years ago. I mean, all the extra space is nice, but the cost was the lives of most of our sisters, so, it's kinda saddening. But dang it, not a single day goes by where I don't go into the backyard where they're buried, and pay respects to them. Even if there were to be enough snow to completely bury their tombstones, I'll climb on the roof, look down, and pay respects." Lincoln said, sighing afterwards.

"Well, since we have a few more rooms, I should tell you what they are. Lily and Lisa's old room became a designer room for Leni so she can improve for her job. Lola and Lana's old room is now my little work space. I use the space to manage projects around the house, and also grocery lists. Lucy and Lynn's old room became an exercise room, mostly for me, but Leni uses it once in a while. It's important to stay fit. Luna and Luan's old room became a little library for our books, and also has a computer we use." Lincoln said. He then walks over to the end of the hallway.

"Like I said, what used to be Lori and Leni's room is now my room, and it's, you know, filled with stereotypical boy stuff, like posters, video game stations, all that. Man I missed having those things around. The Bathroom is at the end of the hall like always, currently reapplying tiles though, so the wall looks a little messy right now. Leni's new room, which used to be our parent's room, like I mentioned, is now filled with the same kind of stuff she used to have in her old room." Lincoln said. "And we just use the closet and attic for storage now. Well I better get going, see all of you later, man, what an eventful day." He said walking off.

 **A/N: That marks the official ending of the canon parts for the story. Tomorrow is Halloween, meaning I'll release a bonus chapter with Non-Canon parts for the story, and I'll also be releasing a S̷̝̘͌͗p̶̭̹͆͆̀̎̚ḛ̴̳̝̳̉̈́͘c̵̢̨͔̮͒̀̀î̴͉̤̬̼̯͆̆͋a̴̖͙̫̔͠l̷͖͇͖̇̊́̓̃ ̴̜̺̄̑̅̄͑T̴̨̧̼͖̗̃̕ȩ̸̨̝̺̇͑̓a̷͚̣̾̏s̴̛͇̗̬̖̄͆̂̽ḛ̸͎͛͗̂r̶̻̖̈́̌ for you. See you soon.**


	6. Bonus (Very Short)

**A/N: This Chapter covers bonuses that are non canon to the story.**

 **After the First Chapter, popular vote lead to the Crossbow Path, this is the alternate Axe Path.**

Horror Lincoln grabbed his axe and opened the front door. He was tired of people just showing up for no reason. He ran up behind the first soldier and smashed their head in from behind. Another soldier tried swinging their sword at him, but he just blocked it and chopped his opponent like a tree. The others started to run, but Horror Lincoln did an old axe throw to the back of another soldier's head. The last one managed to run.

 **After the Second Chapter, popular vote lead to Classic Lincoln fighting with Horror Lincoln, this is the alternate Protect Horror Leni Path.**

Classic Lincoln simply decided to help protect Horror Leni, considering he wasn't exactly a fighter. Horror Lincoln shrugged it off and went outside. They were told that if anybody got in to kill them on sight and don't let them touch anything. They were prepared for that, and waited with their guard up for about 5 minutes. Afterward Horror Lincoln came back in with weapons in hand, gaining looks. "I have to keep these, or scouts will just take them back and reuse them." He said.

 **After the Third Chapter, no votes were received and the default choice of Breaking in was chosen. This is the alternate sneaking path.  
**

The two families were gathered together going from bush to bush. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, as they were sneaking to what used to be Tetherby Mansion. They managed to get there, but only after a pretty annoying amount of time, specifically waiting. When they got there they noticed a soldier walking up to the front door, Horror Lincoln jumped out of the bush and chopped the man down. They all went to the front door and Horror Lincoln used his axe like a saw to break the locks, and opened the door.

 **A/N: Okay, kinda had a large time constraint due to recent events that have been happening at my home, but I did say I would try to get the alternate scenes done in the bonus, and I did in fact try. Make sure you check for a Special Teaser I promised.**


End file.
